


Vastraharan

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Mahabharata
Genre: Female Character of Color, Hindu Character, Other, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Vastraharan

By the hair and the arm, and waist and hip, and his hands groping at your breasts he leads you to the crowded hall where your husband has pawned all—riches, titles, honour, self—and there you stand among the men who purport to rule all people and know yourself more a man than any. And know yourself a woman under their eyes, and the first threads of shame twining your body and hot anger peeling away, as the garments draping you, under the eyes of strangers and kin, while your husbands watch and your friend helps at his leisure.


End file.
